Return to Sender
by Sir Arghs III
Summary: On Mai's eighteenth birthday, she receives a package from the United Kingdom. A short story told in shorter chapters. Post-canon.
1. 1800

**18.00**

The last gift Mai Taniyama receives on her birthday is a package of reference books delivered to her doorstep. She reads the note from the sender once: "Read everything and answer all problems correctly. Send them back to me when you finish." and knows that it can only come from Naru.

Mai rolls her eyes. Even from halfway across the globe and despite relinquishing the headship of SPR to Mori-san, who only visits a few weeks every other month, he's still so bossy. He should just concentrate on getting his degree so he can finish and come back.

She checks the books. There's one each for math, biology, chemistry, English, physics, and abstract reasoning and perceptual acuity. Since it's summer break, she decides to browse one of them.

She ends up starting the English module with full concentration.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello! :3 Thanks for reading the first chapter of _Return to Sender_. This is actually a short fic (a sort-of one-shot with only a bit over two thousand words) but I'll be posting each section in short chapters for the sake of formatting. I hope you'll bear with me and my fic until Mai—

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	2. 1801

**Author's Note:** Since website links are prohibited on ffn, I've changed the symbols for the emails. (a) substitutes the at sign, and - is supposed to be the period.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

* * *

 **18.01**

A month into summer break, Mai decides to consult Naru about some of the physics problems. (She has finished the English module and has had John check it.) She sends him an email.

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Ne, Naru... There's something I don't understand in the Relativity section…_

It takes almost a whole day before she receives a reply.

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _Do you have a head, Mai?_

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Huh? Obviously!_

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _Then use it._

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Jerk!_

* * *

Osamu Yasuhara can hear a steady rhythm of knocking even before he finds the table at the coffee shop where Taniyama-san waits. Worried, he follows the sound to witness her hitting an open book with her forehead.

"…Taniyama-san?"

The knocking continues. "Is that you, Yasuhara-san?"

"Won't you tell me what you're doing? Is that a new ritual to get good grades in your school?"

She doesn't answer at first.

"…I stupidly, naively emailed Naru for help in a physics problem. He told me to use my head." She turns to him. "My head's at its limit, Yasuhara-san!"

Osamu takes pity on her and stops her by the shoulders. "Okay, okay. I'm here now, so ask me instead."


	3. 1802

**18.02**

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Happy birthday, Naru! Please greet Gene for me, too. How is everyone? Did you take any cases there? We're all doing well here. I've been slowly working through the reference books you sent. They're helping me in my classes a lot. Thanks for giving them to me!_

A reply after a few days:

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _You have yet to finish?_

Mai can't come up with a retort, so she defers sending an email until she thinks of one.

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _I'm doing my best here._

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _It does not seem like it._

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _It's because you're too smart!_

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _And you are too stupid._

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Are you really a nineteen-year-old functional adult?!_

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _Are you really studying like an examination student should be?_

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Idiot scientist!_

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _Idiot._

Mai struggles to fight the urge to flip the library desktop keyboard in anger. She doesn't check her inbox in almost two weeks.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	4. 1806

**18.06**

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _I finally finished everything! Mori-san kindly took them with her when she left. How's that, Naru? I bet you didn't expect me to finish so early, huh!_

 _Kidding aside, you've really helped me this time. Thanks to you, an idiot like me actually has a chance to go to college. Thank you, Naru!_

 _P.S. How are Lin-san, Mori-san, and your parents? How are you and Gene?_

After rereading her message, she deletes her last question before sending.

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _I expected the books months ago. Apparently, I was overestimating you._

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Maybe you were... Ehehe..._

Mai figures he will disregard her post-script, as usual, but she receives another email:

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _Lin and Madoka are fine. We are about to start investigating a series of unexplained phenomena in an 18th century mansion. My parents are doing fine as well._

Another short email follows:

 _ **O. Davis [oecdavis(a)gmail-com]**_

 _I expect you to pass your entrance examinations._

Mai smiles as she reads it. "I will," she softly swears.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	5. 1809

**18.09**

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Naru! Guess what? I did it! I got into my first choice! Everyone was kind enough to help me with the admission process and living arrangements. Naru... I'm officially a college student in a few weeks. I still can barely believe it! That's the end of my report. Right now we're about to go to the usual place to celebrate. I wish you were he_

When she realizes what she's typing, Mai stops. She presses the backspace until it reaches the last period and continues typing.

 _When will you come back?_

But this, too, she deletes.

"Jou-chan, you done yet?" Bou-san calls from the couch.

"Almost!" Mai hurriedly types the rest of her email and sends it before snapping her laptop closed. "Let's go!"

 _Bye! And thanks again!_

* * *

 _'Aren't you going to reply?'_ Oliver Davis side-eyes the small mirror on his desk.

 _'There is no need.'_

 _'I bet she's expecting a congratulations from you.'_

 _'I have already returned the favor; I see no reason to maintain contact with her outside of business now.'_

Gene sighs _. 'I've told you so many times, Noll. It's not a favor you need to return. That's why it's called a gift.'_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	6. Flashback: 1703

**Flashback: 17.03**

"I'm really doing it..." Mai whispered, eyeing the slices of cake she'd bought from the café downstairs. It'd been a week and a half since Naru and Lin-san returned from England, but aside from the Agawa case and the post-case tasks, it took her another few days to execute her plan. That plan was to greet Naru—and Gene, after the discovery that his soul still lingered—a happy birthday. Hence, the cakes. Hence, her preparation to astral project without spilling the contents of the saucer on her lap.

 _'Gene first,'_ she thought as she released the tension first from her fingers up to her arms and then the rest of her body.

Pitch black greeted her when she opened her eyes again. She'd made it to the astral plane. She looked at her lap to find that the cake had, too. "Gene?" she tentatively called out into the abyss. "Eugene?"

After a while, a figure materialized in her peripheral vision. She turned and saw Gene walking to her with a somewhat confused smile.

"Mai...?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	7. Flashback: 1703 (continued)

Mai faltered for a moment. Maybe this was stupid, after all. But she shook her head and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry for coming here so suddenly—I mean, there's no case—I just—Ehehe..." Embarrassed, she scratched the back of her head and almost tipped the saucer, which reminded her of her objective. She lifted it up to him. "Belated happy birthday, Gene."

He merely stared at the cake in shock. It took him a long time to speak again. But when he did, a brilliant smile accompanied his words. "Thanks, Mai." She beamed. "I can't eat it, though."

"Oh." Her face fell. She knew this was stupid. "I should've known..."

Gene just continued smiling kindly. "Thanks anyway. Noll hadn't even greeted me. He never found meaning in celebrating birthdays, even when we were kids."

"What a stick in the mud," she couldn't help saying.

He laughed in agreement. "He once gave me _chore coupons_. One chore per coupon."

She laughed, too. "Somehow, it's just like him."

"Exactly like him."

"I guess he hardly changed, huh."

"He's changing, bit by bit. You'll see," he answered cryptically. "Did you get him an eggless cake?"

"Yeah. And the least sweet I could find."

"Good job. Don't forget the tea."

Mai grinned confidently. "Never."

Gene smiled back. "He'll be glad." Before she could object to his statement, he started fading and she felt like she was falling.

She jerked back into her body, the cake still quite safe. She decided to eat it for her guide's sake.

Then, she prepared for Naru's gift—that is, the most relaxing tea in the office stock and, of course, the cake. She had the feeling that he wouldn't accept it and she would have to eat his slice of cake, too. She shook her head. No. She will _not_ eat two slices of cake today. She _will_ make her boss accept.

Her timer rang; the tea had steeped.

"Naru's turn."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The chore coupons present Gene was talking about here came from Shiho Inada's omake/birthday comics, posted on Twitter on the twins' birthday last year. Csakuras kindly translated it on Tumblr under the 'ghost hunt' tag. Do read it; it's hilarious! XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	8. Flashback: 1703 (end)

Balancing the tray with one hand, she knocked on her boss's door with the other. "Naru?" When he didn't respond, she knocked again. "Naru? Ne~ Naru~"

" _What?_ " finally came his vexed voice.

Mai stifled her victorious chuckle before opening the door. Naru sat at his desk, completely focused on a research article and very intent on ignoring her.

She set the tea down first. When he didn't react, she set the cake down as well. This caught his attention. She held her breath.

"What is this?"

"A... belated birthday gift?" she almost squeaked.

He stared blankly at her.

She smiled as she greeted, "Belated happy birthday, Naru."

"That was a month ago."

"You wouldn't believe it, but I read in a dictionary that 'belated' is the word for that."

He gave her a withering look; he wasn't amused by her sarcasm. "I do not eat cake."

"I got you an eggless one. And it's not so sweet."

"I am not hungry."

It was getting harder to keep her smile, but Mai was hardworking if not stubborn and reckless. "Well, you can put it in the fridge first. Or take it home."

"I do not want it."

"Too late. I already gave it to you."

He sighs. _Absolute_ _victory!_ "Is there anything else?"

"Huh? No, I just have the cake and tea."

"Then would you please let me return to my work, Taniyama-san?"

Mai's victory protected her from the barb of his question. "Of course, Boss. Belated happy birthday!" she said in a singsong. She turned quickly and withdrew from the room, missing Naru's pensive stare.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	9. 1900

**19.00**

Mai never got a reply. Sad as she was—is, actually—she tries to use reason. This is Naru, after all, the idiot scientist who can't be bothered with anything but research on the paranormal. Of course trivial things such as giving kudos is rare.

For three months, she has forgiven and forgotten.

But just like the year before, a package is delivered to her dorm on the afternoon of her birthday. When she opens it to find reference books, her heart flutters. _Oh, Naru._ All of them are related to her degree program—did Mori-san mention it to him?

The only unrelated book is the thick English one. Remembering how Naru used to scoff at her poor English, she takes it as a challenge. So just like on her eighteenth birthday, she starts on the English book.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	10. 1902

**19.02**

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Happy birthday, Naru! And Gene! How are you? How is everyone there? Thanks for another set of reference books. Rest assured I'll be reading them all from cover to cover._

 _Won't you visit just onc_

Mai catches herself. Bossy and sarcastic and insufferable as he is, she does miss him. But she knows that Naru is speeding through his undergraduate program to officially focus on research. She knows that the SPR he had established in Japan couldn't compare to the original one. So she deletes the forming sentence and replaces it with:

 _Have fun on your birthday!_

She still doesn't receive a reply.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Upon rechecking the word count, I realized that this fic is actually closer to three thousand words than two. This is due to my lapse of arithmetic and all these author's notes I keep adding. Please bear with me for four more chapters (or more?)! orz Thanks for reading! :3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	11. 2000

**20.00**

Another package. Another set of books.

But this time, Mai's heart doesn't leap for joy; instead, her mind wraps around one question: _why?_

Why didn't he congratulate her? Why doesn't he reply? Why did he send a present after ignoring her for more than a year? Why does it affect her so much?

She encodes her thoughts.

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _How can you send a package and not a simple email?! What's wrong with you? No, I know what you'll say: "I am a fool who does not understand human nature." But I won't accept that excuse because you've been sending me reference books for three years and that's got to_ mean _something. So what are you doing and why?_

No reply, as she expected but not as she hoped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The quote, _"I am a fool who does not understand human nature."_ was taken from Kage Dreams' light novel translation of Mai's infamous confession. To read the rest, visit Kage Dreams' LiveJournal page under the 'gh snippet' tag.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	12. 2002

**20.02**

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _Please greet Gene for me. I won't greet you because_ I hate you.

She stops wanting a reply.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	13. 2100

**Author's Note:** Hi, _sleonard_! :) The chapter titles indicate Mai's age in years and months. For example, in the first chapter, 18.00 means Mai is 18 years and 0 months old because it's her birthday. And last chapter, she's 20 years and 2 months old. This chapter, it's her birthday again, so she's turning exactly 21 years old (21.00). Mai's birthday is on July 3, and the twins' birthday is on September 19—two months apart. That's why she greets them whenever she's xx years and 2 months old (xx.02). I'm so sorry for the confusion and I hope my explanation was clear enough! /(;A;)\

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

* * *

 **21.00**

Again. _Again._ Mai opens her door to a delivery man carrying a parcel sent from the United Kingdom. What's that genius idiot _doing_?

This is it, the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

She sends one last email to Naru:

 _ **Taniyama Mai [taniyamai(a)mail-yahoo-co-jp]**_

 _I hate you._

On her twenty-first birthday, Mai Taniyama makes one promise to herself.

* * *

"You're going to _what_?" Ayako Matsuzaki asks the young woman on the line. She stops stirring the curry she's cooking in surprise.

 _"I said, I'm going to slap Naru."_

"Have you forgotten, Mai? He's in England."

 _"I'm well aware."_

"Then you're—"

 _"I need you to be my emergency contact for my application forms and insurance."_

"Okay, but Mai—"

 _"I can't take it anymore, Ayako! Why is he sending books every year without any reason?! It's creepy! I have to know why!"_

Ayako quirks a brow. "Creepy? They help you keep your scholarship, right? And it's not just any scholarship, too—it's the best one in your university."

 _"That's why it's creepy!"_

She shakes her head. "You're being silly. You're not a young high school student anymore."

 _"Well, you're not young anymore, either."_

"What!" she screeches.

She hears Mai sigh. _"Sorry. I'm just a bit upset. But I'm serious. Please give me your support, Ayako."_

"Then let me ask the most important question first: how are you going there?"

 _"Study Abroad Program."_

Ayako sighs, too. If Mai has planned this far ahead, the young lady's already one hundred percent invested in this crazy idea. There's nothing Ayako could do now but make sure her almost little sister doesn't get in trouble. She breathes in and smells the burning scent from her curry. "Oh!"

 _"What's wrong?"_ comes Mai's concerned voice.

"I burnt my dinner. Gah! Meet me at the usual restaurant so we could talk about the rest."

 _"Your treat?"_

"Of course."

 _"Yay~!"_


	14. 2301

**23.01**

The first thing Oliver Davis sees in his office is the stack of books on his desk. The books look familiar but unnatural, as he is sure they were not there when he left yesterday. He closes his door and approaches the stack. It is topped by a thick English book. Recognition niggles at the back of his mind.

He knows this book.

Just as recognition hits him, his door opens.

"'Morning, Noll!" He turns to see Madoka enter his office with someone in tow. "Have you met my friend?" she queries in a cheerful, smug manner, as she always does when she is terribly amused.

Noll narrows his eyes.

Taking Madoka's question as a signal, his former mentor's friend steps out from behind her. And just like that, he comes face to face with a smiling Mai Taniyama.

"How do you do, Dr. Davis?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** We've reached the last chapter of _Return to Sender_! Thanks so much for making it this far. :D Special thanks to _Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date_ , _Neo Eodieseo Watneunji_ , _Hyuuga Senpai_ , _sleonard_ , _thearistocrat_ , and anonymous reviewers _notYasu_ and _Guest_ for the kind feedback! Naru's doing quite well, by the way (but not for long?)!

If you liked this fic and would like a dash of romance, I hope you'll be interested in the sequel/side B I plan on writing. I already have a name for it, though I haven't written anything yet. XD The sequel also starts with the word "Return" (because I'm nitpicky that way), in case you want to check it out when/if it's published. See you in the next installment, hopefully! :3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


End file.
